1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to dual-mode phones and, more particularly, to a dual-mode phone system and a dual-mode phone communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Single-mode phones utilize global system for mobile communication (GSM) or code division multiple access (CDMA) in order to support normal communication. With an increasing number of mobile phone users, cellular communication networks may become overloaded. As a result, users may experience inconvenient abnormalities during phone calls. Additionally, service providers of cellular communication networks spend a significant amount of money on spectrum and base stations, which indirectly increases communication costs for an end user.
As a result, developers have created dual-mode phones supporting cellular communication networks as well as wireless local access networks (WLAN). When dual-mode phones are operating in WLAN mode, they are utilizing voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology. Specifically, they encapsulate audio signals to be transmitted over the Internet without support from cellular communication networks and mobile stations. As a result, communication costs are decreased. However, issues concerning seamless switching of dual-mode phones between cellular communication networks and WLAN should be resolved.